1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of portable automated fueling facilities of the type that are deployable at a desired location and that do not need an attendant to effect a refueling transaction. More specifically, this invention relates to a barge mounted fueling facility that is adapted for marine refueling transactions, and that is adapted to minimize the risk of significant environmental pollution.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Nearly all marinas have facilities of some type for refueling. The most prevalent type of marine refueling facility includes an above or below-ground storage tank and an above-ground pumping module which is operated by an attendant, much in the manner of commercial service stations for automobiles.
One significant disadvantage of below ground marine refueling stations is the time and labor involved in preparing for and constructing such a facility. Some factors which contribute to the expense of constructing a below-ground facility include the need for construction permits, subcontractors, excavation and the time and planning involved in locating a permanent site for the facility. Once installed, such facilities can not practically be moved to different locations at the marina, to other marinas, or be sold. Above-ground tanks avoid many of the problems discussed above, but present other problems. For example, an above-ground tank will float in high water, so it must be secured to the ground in areas where flooding is a realistic possibility. Similarly, it is not uncommon for below ground tanks to rise in areas that have a high water table or that are prone to flooding.
Another disadvantage of the typical marine refueling facility is that the pumping station is typically located a good distance away from the boat that is being refueled. It is not uncommon to find systems where the tank is positioned on the shore with piping and hoses running hundreds of feet to a dispenser on a dock or a pier. Since most fuel system leaks occur in the piping, and since marine dispensing systems are in constant movement, many marine fuel systems leak into lakes and waterways, which is not easily detectable since the fuel floats away from the spill location and mixes with the water. Many times, hoses become submerged in the water, and pulled around objects, increasing the risk of rupture and contamination.
In many marinas, it is difficult for a marine pilot to refuel his or her water craft at irregular times when an attendant is not present at the marina's refueling facility. As a result, a boat may be effectively prevented from beginning or resuming boating activities until an attendant is again on duty.
When storing volatile liquids such as fuel, it is important that the loss of vapor to atmosphere be minimized, both for fuel conservation and ecological considerations.
When refilling a fueling facility, it is also important that the operator in charge of such refilling be warned when the fuel level in the storage tank approaches capacity, thereby avoiding a spill due to overfilling the tank.
When a large fuel capacity is required for a marina, it is important to modularize the fuel storage such that, in case of impact by a boat, only the breached module will leak, thus limiting the amount of fuel that is spilled.
It is clear there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for an improved marine refueling facility that is as isolated as possible from potential sources of combustion, that minimizes the amount of unprotected piping or hose from the fuel storage tank to the area where fuel is being dispensed, that is secondarily contained, preventing contamination in the event of a spill or a leak in the primary tank, that is resistant to conduction of electricity and corrosion, and that is easily movable in the event of a flood or high water, all for environmental reasons and for reasons of fire safety.